Historias Nunca Contadas
by MuseGirl35
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y one shots sobre eso que nunca salió en el manga. 1. Lucy recuerda todas esas ocasiones en que Natsu se ha quedado a dormir en su cama sin su permiso. ¿Eh?¿Que Natsu quiere jugar Strip Poker? 2. Lucy y Natsu solos en medio del bosque... ¿Que hacen dentro de la tienda! 3.- Gray ha estado espiando a Lucy y Natsu... ¡¿Acaso están coqueteando!
1. Mal Hábito

**MAL HÁBITO**

Aunque sabía que era tarde, no estaba muy segura de la hora. Solo sabía que llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama y enredando las sábanas. Sí, no podía dormir, y me preguntaba por qué. Había sido un día bastante largo y agotador, teniendo en cuenta que hoy habíamos vuelto de un trabajo algo… Difícil.

Volví a girarme, en dirección a la pared opuesta a la ventana esperando acomodarme por fin, y así, dormir, cuando sentí que a mis espaldas, la cama se hundía. Mi primer instinto fue gritar, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que esto era algo familiar.

Natsu.

Esto realmente se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre.

Bueno, ¿qué más da? Entonces por alguna razón, comencé a recordar las cientos de veces en que se había colado en mi cama.

Una de las primeras veces en que esto había pasado, yo me había ido a la cocina por agua…

_Bajé las escaleras tallando mis ojos y bostezando. Al llegar a la cocina busqué el interruptor de la luz a tientas. Reprimiendo un bostezo tomé un vaso, para llenarlo con agua. Estaba a punto de beberlo, cuando escuché unos pasos tras de mí._

_-Kyaa!-Por poco el vaso termina en mil pedazos en el piso, de no haber sido por que el dueño de esos pasos, fue rápido y lo atrapó, quedando muy cerca de mí, y derramando el contenido de éste en mis pies.-Natsu!_

_Se puso de pie rápido con el vaso medio vacío, entregándomelo en la mano, y dándome una enorme e irrazonable sonrisa. Antes estaba pensando en hacer un alboroto, pero su despreocupación me hizo olvidar esto._

_-Ah! Lucy. Creí que estabas durmiendo.-Dijo rascando su nuca._

_-Eso hacía.. Eh, espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo tú también?_

_-Y es por eso que vine aquí.-Volvió a sonreír._

_-¿Eh…?_

_-Tu cama es realmente cómoda, te lo dije antes…- Se estiró.-Bien, hora de ir a dormir._

_-¿Como que hora de…?-Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, me levantó sin previo aviso, y me puso sobre su hombro como si fuera un ligero saco de patatas._

_-Natsu! Hey!_

_Subió las escaleras conmigo sobre su hombro, y después me puso sobre la cama, con un "Buenas noches", entonces se tiró sobre la misma, ocupando todo el espacio posible, extendiendo los brazos._

_-¿Y dónde se supone que duerma yo entonces?_

_Su respuesta no fueron más que salvajes ronquidos._

…

Y también estaba aquella vez que había saltado a mi cama después de entrar, saludando con un ilógico "Buenos días", olvidando la discreción por completo, y despertándome. Esa vez ninguno de los dos podía dormir, así que de alguna manera, habíamos terminado jugando cartas con Happy:

_-Ahh! Vale, ya es suficiente, no quiero jugar más.-Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho tercamente._

_-Eso es porque has perdido siete veces seguidas-. Dijo Happy. Le aventé mi almohada._

_-Juguemos uno más, Lucy-. Propuso Natsu con su habitual optimismo.-Te dejaré ganar esta vez._

_-Tonto! Eso no! Olvídalo, no quiero que me dejes ganar._

_-Pues entonces no te dejare hacerlo, pero juguemos uno más!_

_Lo pensé durante unos segundos, entonces sonreí intencionalmente en su dirección.-De acuerdo. Pero creo que a este juego le falta algo, ¿No lo crees tú?_

_-¿Algo? Mmmm, Ya sé; Apuestas!_

_-Sí, exacto!_

_-El que pierda se quita la ropa y…-Lo golpee con la otra almohada. Vaya! Ya no había más._

_-Esto no es Strip Poker, Natsu.-Lo reprendí con una mirada molesta._

_-Entonces, Lucy, de que se trata esa apuesta?-Intervino Happy. Lo cierto es que me había olvidado que seguía aquí._

_-Uhh.. Pues no lo había pensado, ¿Alguna idea, chicos?_

_-Yo sé. El perdedor tendrá que esconder la ropa a Gray la próxima vez que se la quite, sin que él se dé cuenta… Oh! Y si gano yo, los dos tienen que darme 10 pescados-. Propuso Happy como si estuviera hablando de hornear pastelillos, mientras volaba en un lento vaivén en su lugar. Diabólico._

_-Biieeen! Me gusta! Quiero ver su cara cuando lo haga-. Dijo Natsu._

_-Pe-pero…-Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, lo cierto es que era algo cobarde-. Oye, Natsu! No puedes dejarte ganar solo porque quieres molestar a Gray! Y... no creo que sea buena idea._

_-Oh! Lo siento, Lu. No me dejaré ganar.-No estaba muy segura de que hablara en serio._

_Pero si las cosas iban a ser así, yo de verdad NO iba a perder._  
_Happy comenzó a barajear las cartas con una sorprendente habilidad muy poco felina, moviendo sus manitas azules al sostener las cartas. Luego las repartió alternativamente. Natsu sonrió, y esto me paralizó: Quizá su juego era genial y yo estaba frita._  
_…_

_Luego de terminar el juego, era oficial: Natsu había perdido deliberadamente. A menos que fuera rematadamente idiota como para perder teniendo 4 ases y una corrida. Pero no podía quejarme, realmente estaba feliz de no tener que ser yo quién le jugara una broma tan pesada a Gray… Pero me sentía mal por Happy, su ánimo había decaído bastante, ahora que no iba a tener 20 pescados más._

_Me estiré mientras contenía un gran bostezo._

_-Vamos a la cama, Lucy-. Gritó Natsu, arrojando las cartas al piso. Me sonrojé furiosamente… Luego sacudí mi cabeza, intentando, en vano, despejar mi mente… Pero claro que Natsu no se refería a lo que tú estás pensando, idiota!_

_Me giré y le sonreí, solo para encontrarlo sobre me cama acostado de lado, con una mano en la cintura y haciéndome señas de acomodarme a su lado, dándole suaves golpecitos al espacio libre en la cama. Esto hacía que se me hiciera más difícil auto-convencerme. Tragué fuerte y me dirigí a mi lugar, sintiéndome una completa pervertida._

...

Y no podía olvidar la vez en que le arrojé un zapato por la ventana…

_Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, hora en la cual usualmente estaba dormida. Pero, a diferencia de lo de siempre, esta vez estaba en mi escritorio, pensando y escribiendo mi novela… Rayos! Si tan sólo él no fuera un personaje tan difícil… Podría terminar este capítulo de una buena vez e irme a dormir._

_Comencé a escribir de nuevo, mirando el reloj con desesperación… Quizá sería mejor si me fuera a dormir y así poder consultarlo con la almohada, pensé, cuando escuché un fuerte ruido de algo golpeando contra mi ventana. Me levanté de un salto, tirando la silla hacia atrás con otro fuerte ruido._

_-Lucy! Tu ventana está cerrada.-Escuché la inconfundible voz de Natsu. Pues claro que estaba cerrada! Sabía que, como siempre, intentaría colarse y aún seguía bastante molesta por lo que había pasado en la tarde, así que había decidido que Natsu dormiría en su propia casa esta noche.-Lucy! ¿Estás durmiendo? ¡Luuucy!-Esto me irritó. Si se suponía que estaba durmiendo, ¿entonces por qué intentaba despertarme? Tomé un zapato, abrí la ventana, y lo arrojé con fuerza a Natsu. No le dí.-Ah! Lucy, gracias por abrir!_

_-No estoy dejándote entrar-. Le saqué la lengua y cerré la ventana. Entonces miré el reloj; 12:12. Así que a esta hora venía siempre. Por eso nunca sabía en qué momento había llegado. Huh, espera, ¿Las 12:12? Tenía un deseo que pedir!_

_Antes de que pudiera pensar en mi deseo, se escuchó un fuerte ruido. Salté en mi lugar, por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos. Me giré para encontrarme con que Natsu estaba ahí, en mi habitación. ¡Había quebrado MI ventana?!_

_-Porq.._

_-¿Todavía estás enojada por lo de esta tarde?-Preguntó serio. Realmente se veía preocupado._

_La verdad, dejando de lado lo de mi ventana, su actuación de entrar por ella y preocuparse sobre si aún seguía molesta con él, hacía disminuir ese "enojo", al menos cinco rayitas._

_-No, Natsu, no estoy molesta-. Dije cortante, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.-¿Cómo estarlo cuando después de lo de esta tarde, vienes y rompes mi ventana?-´Pregunté sarcásticamente, rezando porque captara mi sarcasmo._

_-Oh! Es verdad, repararé la ventana, lo prometo… Oye, lo de esta tarde... Así que sí estás molesta! miré arqueando una ceja, esperando ponérselo más fácil.-Oh, vamos, Lucy, después de dormir te sentirás mejor, es lo que siempre le digo a Happy, ¡Y sí que funciona! O alguna vez lo has visto de mal humor por la mañana?-Estaba a punto de enumerar todas esas veces en que el felino azul había estado de malas en la mañana, cuando él siguió hablando:- ¿Así que no, eh? A dormir!-Entonces tomó una manta del piso, se la anudó al cuello cómo una capa, e hizo una pose de Supermán, subiendo una pierna en la silla de mi escritorio y sacando el pecho. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver una imagen tan hilarante de Natsu.-Hoy ha sido un largo día, ¡A dormir!-Dijo con voz de superhéroe. Dicho esto, tomó impulso y se tiró sobre mi cama, entonces se tapó con la manta, recordándome apagar la luz._

_Me quedé en mi lugar con una sonrisa, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Era sin duda la peor actuación que había visto. Pero había servido para olvidar cualquier razón por la que estuviera molesta con él, y sin duda, ése era su objetivo._

_Caminé a mi cama dudando, ¿Esperaba que durmiéramos en la misma cama? Sabía que esto ya había pasado, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes, como todas esas veces en que él entraba sin que yo supiera, pero hacerlo así, era extraño. Dejando fuera la noche del póker. Realmente extraño._

_Pero ésa era mi cama, si Natsu quería dormir aquí, podía quedarse con el sofá. Además, estaba el asunto de la ventana rota. Si dormía en el sofá, me iba a congelar. Si dormía en mi cama, con Natsu (siempre calientito), tenía la seguridad de no pescar una pulmonía._

_Caminé decididamente a mi cama, apagando la luz de paso. Si mañana Natsu tenía algo que decir, yo sólo le diría que era culpa suya, por quebrar mi ventana y robar mi cama._

…

O la mejor de todas:

_Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy y yo, habíamos decidido quedarnos todos en una sola habitación del hotel, para ahorrar (Nadie quería admitirlo, pero no teníamos mucho dinero en este momento, esperábamos el pago por este trabajo), ya que el trabajo que habíamos tomado, se estaba alargando más de lo esperado._

_Después de que todos tomáramos un baño, Erza decidió que Gray, Natsu y Happy compartirían cama, mientras ella y yo dormiríamos en la misma._

_Probablemente todos estaban durmiendo, menos yo. Los ronquidos salvajes de Natsu no eran precisamente una canción de cuna._

_Me giré, esperando poder acomodarme mejor y así dormir de una buena vez, cuando una mano se puso sobre mi cintura. Me asusté, y de alguna manera conseguí no gritar._

_Miré en dirección en dónde había estado la mano, entonces en verdad me asusté._

_"No por favor no, aquí no. Por favor no!". Recé._

_Había un Natsu algo sonámbulo arrastrándose penosamente hasta dónde yo estaba._

_Pensé que sólo tenía dos opciones:_

_Uno; Dejarlo quedarse conmigo (y Erza), y que al día siguiente todos se dieran cuenta y sacaran conclusiones extrañas, o Dos; Despertar a Natsu y pedirle amablemente que regresara a su cama, arriesgándome a que hiciera un escándalo, todos se despertaran e igual se dieran cuenta._

_Temblé. En las dos opciones, todos se daban cuenta de esto (Excepto Happy, que claro, estaba más que enterado)… Y espera! Happy podría contarles que esto pasaba todo el tiempo, y entonces... Ugh, mierda! Las dos opciones apestaban._

_Oh! Había una tercera opción: Dejaba que Natsu durmiera aquí, y despertaría más temprano que el resto, entonces arrastraría a Natsu hasta su cama y desaparecería hasta más tarde fingiendo que nada raro había pasado. Eso! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?_

_Sonreí satisfecha con mi astucia, acomodándome nuevamente en la cama. Fue cuando entonces noté que teníamos tres pares de ojos sobre nosotros._  
_Erza, Happy y Gray estaban mirándonos fijamente, a mí y a Natsu, que estaba abrazando mi cintura cómo un bebé, y yo, sonriendo estúpidamente._

_-Esto…-Comencé. Intentando dar una explicación totalmente incoherente, estoy segura._

_-Se guuuustan!-Exclamó Happy._

…

Vale, la última vez había sido un poco incómoda, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarme a este mal hábito que Natsu y yo habíamos acostumbrado poco a poco, sin pensarlo. Incluso me había atrapado a mí misma considerando comprar una cama un poco más grande… Pero sería una invitación demasiado obvia a que él se quedara aquí. Y estaría más alejada de Natsu.. ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué ha sido eso? Seguro ya estaba más dormida que despierta. Sí, eso era seguro.

Noté a mi lado que Natsu se había quedado dormido. Bostecé y sonreí, pensando en lo mucho que me gustaba este mal hábito, quedando inconsciente con el calor de Natsu a mi lado.

* * *

**Como que esos dos se pelean como si estuvieran saliendo, o ¿es mi imaginación? Bueno, comenten que les pareció. Hicimos este fic pnsando en que hacía falta una historia sobre que pensaba Lucy de que se metieran a su cama a media noche... y bueno, pues quedo esto.**

**Y antes de que se me olvide, gracias a Luisa, otra vez, que ella piensa y yo escribo, osea que, si, la historia es de ella y yo más bien solo la escribo y le doy detalles xD, pero a ella le da flojera escribir por aquí.**

**Si llegaron a leer esto sin aburrirse, dejen dos reviews, uno para mí, y otro para Luisa.**

**Gracias!**


	2. ¿Solos?

**¿Solos?**

* * *

Lucy colocó un pequeño banquito de madera en el piso, entonces se sentó en él.

-Hey, Natsu, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Esto… Gray dijo que no podía venir hoy, Happy se quedó en casa, y Erza dijo que vendría contigo-Comenzó a buscar atrás de Lucy, como si Erza fuera capaz de esconderse tras ella y darle alguna sorpresa.-¿Dónde está ella?

-¿Eh? Ella no dijo nada venir conmigo, de hecho, antes de venir me la encontré. Estaba comiendo un pastel. Creí que vendría antes que yo.

-Hummm… Espera, nadie de los otros vendrá, ¿verdad?

-Creo… Que no.-Respondió Lucy, sin saber exactamente a dónde quería llegar con esto.

-Ahh! Parece que nos hemos quedado solos.-Dijo Natsu con toda tranquilidad.

Por otro lado, Lucy le dio la espalda, puesto que su cara había enrojecido vergonzosamente. No quería que el la viera. Soltó una risita bastante nerviosa.- Pa-parece que nos han dejado plantados.-Dijo, pensando en que estaba sola en medio del bosque, con Natsu. Sin nadie más en decenas de kilómetros a la redonda.

_Dos horas antes_

_Todo el equipo de Natsu, había tenido la grandiosa idea de hacer algo nuevo: Acampar. Aunque pareciera algo tan común, al parecer ninguno de ellos los había hecho antes. Erza había obligado a Natsu a llevar una tienda de campaña, una linterna, leña, y… En fin, casi todo. Lucy llevaría una cesta de comida, mientras que Gray, Happy y ella caminarían libremente, con las manos vacías. Era de esperar que Natsu protestara, pero nada más allá de eso, que ni él se atrevía a contradecir a Erza._  
_Mientras planeaban, Gray propuso que cada quién llegara solo, para dar efecto a la situación. Ninguno de los presentes supo a que se refería exactamente. Happy solo rió en su lugar. El resto (Lucy y Natsu), decidieron solo dejar pasar el extraño comportamiento de los otros._

Y así como llegamos a esto.

-Ehh, Lucy, si esto te molesta, podemos dejarlo a…

-NOO! Quiero decir que no me molesta en lo absoluto.-Ah! Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan específica? Podría solo haber dicho un simple "No, no hay problema", pero tenía que elegir decir algo como eso. Tonta.

-Ya veo. Natsu se sentó en el piso de rodilla, y comenzó a poner la leña. Después comenzó a frotar dos palitos, como intentando hacer fuego.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Lucy intrigada.

-Fuego.-Respondió el simplemente. Ahora estaba aún más intrigada.

-Y, entonces, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo haces tú?

-Uhh, es sólo que nunca he hecho algo como esto. Es divertido.-Sonrió sin dejar de frotar los dos palitos.

Lucy suspiró.- Eso es solo una leyenda, ¿sabes? Muchas personas no lo consiguen, y aún si lo hacen tardan horas.

Natsu siguió como si nada, concentrado en su trabajo.

Quince minutos después, aventó lo palitos.

-Luucy-. Estaba a punto de llorar-. Ya no puedo. No puedo mover los brazos..-Se tiró al piso, entonces miró la cesta café que Lucy tenía al lado. Su estómago gruñó con fuerza.-Luucy-Cantó su nombre.-¿Qué hay en la cesta?

Ella tomó la cesta en sus brazos protectoramente.-Comida. Pero no te daré tu parte.

-Ehh! ¿Porqué?! Tienes cinco porciones ahí dentro… No me digas que te la quieres comer tu toda!? Lucy, eso no esta bien, tienes que compartir. ¿Qué hay de la dieta que mencionaste el otro día? ¿Recuerdas que dije que no la necesitabas? Pues la necesitas! !Sí que la necesitas!

Ella lo golpeó con la canasta.-Antes solo estaba bromeando, pero ahora definitivamente no te daré nada.

-¿Era broma?

-Sí, solo esperaba que hicieras tu parte; encender fuego.-Contestó ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Estaba algo molesta, la verdad.

-Ah! Solo era eso, ¡No hay problema!- Se levantó rápidamente, olvidándose, al parecer. Que no podía mover los brazos, y en dos segundos, la pila de leña se había convertido en una bonita fogata.- Ahora ¡A comer!

**…**

A cinco metros, estaban Gray, Erza y Happy, observando la escena. No, Gray no había tenido nada importante que hacer, excepto esto. Y no, Happy tampoco se había que dado en casa. Y Erza… Bueno, ella si había comido aquél pastel. Lo cierto era que habían planeado plantarlos desde el principio, dejándolos solos. Esos dos últimamente andaban muy sospechosos, y, según Mira, estaban escondiéndolo.

Gray suspiró detrás de un matorral, quitándose la camisa y poniéndose cómodo. Erza no se había movido desde el principio, sólo permanecía atenta, mirando al par que no actuaba para nada sospechoso.

Happy estaba más arriba, mirando la escena con un pescado, recostado sobre una rama. Su campo de visión era perfecto. Él estaba seguro de que algo pasaría.

-Ya casi es noche, yo digo que mejor los dejemos; no va a pasar nada.-Propuso un aburrido y medio desnudo Gray.

-Shh! Gray, ven aquí.- Lo llamó Erza. Entonces comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído. Se separaron.-¿Listo?

Gray llevó sus manos a la altura de sus labios, entonces comenzó a hacer ruidos raros, como sacados de alguna película de terror de bajo presupuesto.

Se escuchó un grito de Lucy. El trío fijó su atención en Lucy y Natsu. Ahora si había algo que ver.

Natsu miraba a todos lados, buscando algún intruso, mientras sostenía a Lucy contra él, en un abrazo protector. Se susurraron un par de cosas, entonces, quedando muy cerca, la distancia, o más bien la falta de ella, hizo lo suyo.

Increíblemente, ambos se estaban besando. No fue in beso largo, pero tampoco fugaz. No fue salvaje, pero tampoco lento.

El trío de mirones estaba, literalmente, son la mandíbula en el piso. El pescado de Happy cayó al piso.

Ehh, espera. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo era que la situación había terminado de esta forma? ¿De verdad era suficiente con hacer ruidos raros para que Lucy se asustara y la situación se calentara? Ah, Demonios! Quizá Mira tenía razón… No, Mira TENIA razón. Lo que tenían frente a ellos no era ningún "quizá". Pero en serio, ¿Lucy y Natsu? Erza de verdad pensaba que la mente del chico pelirrosa era como la de un maní. Al parecer no era así, después de todo.

**…**

Natsu y Lucy se separaron, necesitando aire. Ambos contuvieron una risita tonta.

Era noche, eso les daba una idea. Se susurraron un par de cosas al oído, entonces entraron a la tienda de campaña.

…

El trío de mirones no podía creer lo que estaban viendo. No se habían movido ni un milímetro de su lugar. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Habían olvidado cómo parpadear.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Gray.

-Oye, ¿Tú también lo viste?

Erza volteó lentamente, y asintió de la misma manera.-Ellos… Entraron en la tienda.

Se quedaron un par de minutos así.

Repentinamente, los tres se sintieron culpables, espiando a Natsu y Lucy de esa manera, teniéndoles una trampa. Pero por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que ellos les hubiesen ocultado algo así.

Decidieron que era tiempo de irse, y dejarlos hacer lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo dentro de la tienda.

Comenzaron a andar.

-Hey, chicos, creímos que no vendrían… ¿Eh, ya se están yendo?

Era la voz de Lucy. Se giraron a mirar tras de ellos, dónde Natsu y Lucy los miraban con una gran sonrisa. Los tres inmediatamente bajaron la mirada. No creían ser capaces de mirarlos a la cara en un buen rato.

Fue Erza quién contestó, con la mirada baja.-Eh.. Esto, si, nosotros, no pudimos…

-¿Qué hacían tan lejos? Se suponía que estuviéramos juntos.-Dijo Natsu, tan sonriente como si algo estuviese tirando de sus labios hacia arriba.

-¡¿Nos vieron?!-Esta vez quién habló fue Gray. Erza le pegó un zape.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Los olfateé en seguida! Además, Erza, tu armadura es demasiado brillante.

-Pe-Pero…-Erza miraba fijo al piso. Tenía que ser una broma.

-¡Nos engañaron!-Los acusó Happy

-No, les jugamos una broma-Corrigió Lucy, quién apoyaba su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Natsu.

-Creímos que era lo justo, después de todo, ustedes comenzaron!

Los tres mirones enrojecieron. Si, ahora, de alguna manera, ellos eran los culpables de toda esta loca situación.

-Entonces.. Ustedes no..?-Comenzó Erza.

Natsu y Lucy le respondieron con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de un par de minutos más de aclaraciones, decidieron volver al lugar de los hechos, a intentar salvar la noche.

Pero, había algo que en verdad no cuadraba.

¿De verdad Lucy y Natsu irían tan lejos por una simple broma?

En el camino de vuelta, Natsu le guiñó un ojo a Lucy, sosteniéndola rápidamente por la cintura, mientras los otros no miraban.

* * *

**Siento que parece que así de pronto abandonamos el fic, ¿es así? si es así, entonces perdón, pero todavia queda imaginacion para rato. Lo que pasó fue que intentamos escribir sobre un Natsu Gamer (?) y la verdad no me llevé muy bien con la historia, por eso la tardanza xD. Pero creo que este one shot quedó bien, asi que esperamos muchos bonitos reviews :)**

**Ah! Luisa dice que les diga que ella dice "Hola"... Y ya. **

**Bueno, acabo de terminar un anime que casi me hizo llorar, se llama Bokura ga Ita... Ya me voy **

**P.D: Si viste tambien este anime, deja review :)**


	3. Gray el espía

**Gray el espía**

* * *

Y ahí estaba Gray, sentado en la barra frente a Mira, particularmente aburrido por la falta de trabajo. Era un día bastante tranquilo en Fairy Tail.  
Con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, y con la otra sosteniendo un tarro de cerveza, suspiró enormemente, mirando a todos en el lugar. No había nadie con quién charlar, ni tampoco de qué… Pero no era como si le importara. Bebió un poco del tarro. Era como si una burbuja invisible lo rodeara, y lo ocultara del resto de los presentes, porque, esta vez, nadie lo miraba si quiera. Tampoco Juvia. Bostezó. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, se encontró mirando a todos sin prestar atención a nadie en particular, con una mirada monótona, cansada.  
Cana estaba al fondo, abrazando un barril de cerveza de tamaño mediano con una gran sonrisa animada, Macao perdido por ahí, Gajeel sentado en una mesa del centro junto a Lili, riendo de manera estúpida por una razón estúpida, mientras Levy miraba disimuladamente en dirección a ambos, y Happy ofrecía un pescado con un enorme moño rojo a Charle, y al fondo, en la esquina, estaban Lucy y Natsu…

¿Estaban Lucy y Natsu solos en una esquina? Por fin algo había logrado llamar su atención de ese terrible aburrimiento. Quitó la cabeza de su mano y se sentó correctamente sobre su lugar, intentando ver mejor hacia esos dos, sin llamar demasiado la atención. No fuera a ser que alguien se diera cuenta y arruinara el momento… Y vaya, Gray Fullbuster estaba siendo entrometido. Debía estar realmente aburrido para caer tan bajo… Como sea, lo importante era, que Lucy y Natsu estaban teniendo un momento, y no sabía exactamente de qué tipo.

La chica rubia estaba pegada contra la pared, con una mueca nerviosa, y él, con su presencia, parecía estar intimidándola, ya que la miraba con una sonrisa enorme y una mano en la cintura, mientras hablaba animadamente y hacía extraños gestos. Levantó una mano y le dio un par de palmaditas al hombro de Lucy, a forma de consuelo, mientras Lucy negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, algo como un _"definitivamente no"_, y eso confiando en que las habilidades para leer lenguaje corporal de Gray fuesen medianamente buenas. Al parecer, Natsu intentaba convencer a Lucy de algo que, para ella, no lucía demasiado tentador.

Gray decidió que debía acercarse si quería saber de qué iba esa conversación.

Se levantó de la silla, intentando no llamar la atención, moviéndose despreocupada y normalmente. Esto era un verdadero problema. El lugar estaba repleto de personas, y esto hacía que moverse por el lugar no fuera precisamente sencillo.

De alguna manera, Gray logró encontrar un lugar detrás de un pilar, para escuchar sin llamar la atención. Estaba bastante cerca de ellos dos, podía escuchar todo sin problemas.

-Vamos, Lucy, será divertido!

-Pero, Natsu, no estoy realmente segura de que sea lo mejor-Explicó ella, retorciendo sus manos en gesto nervioso.

-Pues claro que lo es, sólo mira la levantó con su mano derecho un cartel de un trabajo bastante bien pagado.

Lucy pareció estarlo considerando por un momento, hasta que volvió a hablar:

-No estoy muy segura, no creo que sea algo tan fácil. Mira, incluso dice que es peligroso.

Natsu quitó su sonrisa, para cambiarla por una mueca algo molesta.-¿Peligroso? Lucy, yo te protegeré. Siempre lo hago, ¿o no?

Tal vez la poca cerveza que había bebido estaba provocando daños a sus neuronas… ¿Estaban Lucy y Natsu de verdad flirteando? Era verdad que todos en el gremio sospechaban que algo ocurría, pero ellos de alguna manera, siempre lo negaban. Y ahora estaban aquí, en el gremio, un lugar público, dando de qué hablar.

-Deberíamos preguntarle a Happy entonces; quizá tampoco esté de acuerdo.

-Ah, ¿no te lo dije? Happy no irá con nosotros esta vez. Sólo seremos _tu y yo_.-¿Era cosa de Gray, o Natsu había hecho demasiado énfasis en el _"tú y yo"_? Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, y no era porque hubiera olvidado su ropa por ahí.-Piénsalo, Lucy. Será suficiente para pagar la renta.-Sonrió enormemente, mostrando los blancos colmillos. En serio, esto era muy raro. Mucho más raro que el que Gray estuviese oculto ahí, espiándolos. Natsu coqueteaba con Lucy deliberadamente. Joder! Esto era demasiado para digerir, especialmente después de unos cuantos tragos de cerveza.

Después de haber pasado por todo el asunto del campamento y la "broma", gracias a esto comenzaba a preguntarse si en realidad todo aquello había sido sólo eso, una broma. Ahora Natsu parecía estar coaccionando a Lucy con sonrisas y propuestas tentadoras, pero ¿Por qué tanto interés en este trabajo? A Natsu nunca le había interesado mucho la recompensa, simplemente tomaba un trabajo que le parecía lo suficientemente interesante, incluso si la paga eran un par de calcetines.

-Bueno… Entonces supongo que está bien, si tú lo dices.. Pero tengo una condición!-Exclamó la rubia de pronto, como si al hablar se le hubiese ocurrido.

Natsu giró la cabeza, intrigado.- ¿Condición?

-¿Recuerdas aquel hotel con aguas termales en el que Loke nos regaló boletos a todos? Siempre he querido volver a ir…-Gray se sonrojó. ¿Acaso ella…? Realmente no quería escuchar esto. Lucy devolvía los coqueteos de Natsu tan… Descaradamente.

-¿Aguas Termales?- ¿Por qué el solo repetía lo que Lucy decía?

Ahora era ella quién tenía el control de la situación. Se paró firme frente a Natsu, con las manos sujetas detrás y una sonrisa.-Sip. Es mi condición. Dijiste que la recompensa era grande…

Entonces Natsu pareció animarse de nuevo. La condición era demasiado tentadora, ¿Cómo decir que no a algo así?

Gray se alejó tan sigilosamente como había llegado. La verdad era que había escuchado demasiado.

No había esperado encontrarse con algo como esto, y ciertamente estaba arrepentido de espiarlos. Había cosas de las que hubiera preferido no enterarse. Pero finalmente eran sólo Natsu y Lucy. No sería una gran sorpresa que de un momento a otro se hiciera oficial que estaban saliendo. Al menos, tenían su apoyo, pensó Gray.

* * *

**Wow! Este si es drabble. Tenía que subir algo, por que ya casi se cumplen los tres meses que no subo nada. Este se escribió casi solo, pero la verdad no es mi favorito, igual se agraden siempre los reviews :D... Ah! por cierto, Gracias por los reviews que han dejado, han sido muy bonitos :3 da gusto que a alguien le guste lo que escribimos. **

**No había subido nada por la escuela, que estoy intentando hacerme responsable xD, pero el otro capitulo ya esta casi listo (aunque tiene _casi_ listo desde hace un mes), espero que ahora que son vacaciones pueda terminarlo.**

**Ah! Esta vez Luisa no dice nada... Esta de vacaciones mientras me tiene aqui escribiendo ¬¬ **

**Un Review?**

**P.D: Si alguien me recomendara un buen anime... Ultimamente ya no encuentro nada interesante T.T**


	4. Fiesta de té y otros eventos

**FIESTA DE TÉ Y OTROS EVENTOS**

* * *

En aquel pequeño lugar, aparentemente algo carente de paredes (teniendo en cuenta que no había cuartos), no sabía dónde comenzaba la cocina y terminaba la salita de estar, Lucy se sentó en un pequeño taburete, observando atentamente cada detalle del lugar. La casa de Natsu ciertamente era algo peculiar. Estaba magníficamente equipada con una pared de recuerdos (que incluía el traje de maid que había llevado hacía algún tiempo, hasta algunas viejas fotografías…), una media alfombra en la salita, bellamente decorada con algún que otro calcetín tirado al azar, mientras que la "recamara" contaba con una cómoda… ¿Hamaca?... Así que Natsu dormía en una hamaca… cuando no dormía en casa de ella, claro. Probablemente eso explicaba el que tuviera un aspecto tan… Abandonado. La chimenea lucía un par de carbones viejos.  
Por cierto que este era un día históricamente caluroso.

El ambiente comenzó a llenarse con el clásico aroma a pescado frito que Natsu cocinaba alegremente en la cocina. Lucy se levantó a echar un vistazo y…

Natsu se había quitado la bufanda a cuadros del cuello, y la había reubicado sobre su cabeza.

Ciertamente era un día caluroso, pero a Lucy no se le había pasado por la cabeza que algo como esto pudiera ocurrir. Aunque claro, sería claramente más extraño si el simplemente no la llevase puesta. Entonces se preguntó qué aspecto tendría Natsu sin su usual prenda. Sería extraño, muy extraño. De hecho, a pesar de las tres semanas que llevaban saliendo, nunca, ni una sola vez, lo había visto sin aquella bufanda. Quizá incluso se duchaba con ella.

Lucy, a punto de tener un colapso por falta de alimento, se acercó a ver si había algo que pudiese picar mientras tanto, una manzana, quizá. No, espera. De verdad no podía ignorar esto de que Natsu no llevara la bufanda en el cuello.

Se acercó un poco falta de discreción, y lo miró detenidamente. Ver a Natsu sin su bufanda, lo hacía ver algo más delgado, e incluso como si le faltara algún miembro vital. Su cuello era esbelto, un tono más claro que el resto de su piel, por la falta de sol, supuso, sus músculos eran… ¡Espera! ¿Acaso era eso una cicatriz? Lo era! Esa cicatriz, justo arriba de la clavícula, más lejos que cerca del hombro derecho. Entonces recordó que el mismo se la había hecho, tiempo atrás, después de perder en una infantil pelea contra Gray.

Con curiosidad, levantó su dedo índice y la rozó suavemente… Entonces Natsu ahogó una exclamación, saltando en su lugar. Sus ojos estaban enormes, y las pinzas con las que freía el pescado se habían caído. Estaba inmóvil, al igual que Lucy, sorprendida por la reacción de éste. Natsu, lentamente, recuperándose, levantó su mano derecha, para tocar su cicatriz suavemente.

Si tan sólo hubiese sabido que esto podría ser descubierto, hubiese dejado la bufanda tal y como estaba antes de que sucediera el incidente. Debió haber imaginado que algo como esto podría pasar. No era que quisiera ocultarlo, pero tampoco quería que se hiciera público. Especialmente no quería que Lucy se enterara. Quién sabe que podría pasar.

-¿Te duele?-Preguntó ella por fin, después de unos segundos de silencio y sorpresa.

Natsu no sabía que responder a esa pregunta. ¿Doler? No, claramente no era dolor. Era algo más. Pero quizá lo mejor sería dejar que ella creyera eso, para que así simplemente no volviera a tocar la cicatriz.

**…**

La comida, en definitiva, no estaba resultando tan romántica como lo habían planeado, quizá el problema estaba en la comida; el pesado frito no era ni de lejos la comida más romántica, pensó Natsu.

No, no era la comida. El incidente de la cicatriz había dejado a ambos en medio de un ambiente pesado, y la comida quedaba con menos sabor por aquel silencio incómodo.

Natsu le acercó la sal a Lucy, intentando interactuar con ella de nuevo, reconociendo que quizá había sido culpa suya el que la situación fuera la actual. No se había quitado la bufanda de la cabeza, pero estaba tentado a hacerlo. No podía evitar incomodarse cada minuto que Lucy enviaba miraditas _"discretas"_ a su cuello.

-Lo siento-. Murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo. Natsu decidió que era el quien debía disculparse, no ella, así que decidió tomar la palabra.-Yo lo siento, es sólo que… preferiría que olvidaras que la viste.

¿Por qué Natsu pedía algo tan estúpido cómo eso? ¿A caso tener una cicatriz era algo para avergonzarse? Y ella que estaba tan segura de que los chicos se enorgullecían de sus cicatrices por alguna clase de código varonil…

Decidió ignorar la petición.-No respondiste antes, ¿te duele?-. A lo mejor no era buena idea preguntar. Notó como Natsu se tensaba en su lugar. Tampoco quería empeorar las cosas, pero la curiosidad le estaba ganando.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Natsu se animara a responder.-No es… Dolor… Precisamente.

¿Precisamente? ¿Qué rayos se suponía que significaba? ¿Hablaba en código?

-¿Puedes contarme?-Lucy hizo su plato a un lado y recargó su barbilla sobre sus manos, con los codos sobre la mesa. Su mensaje era claro: "Soy toda oídos".

Lentamente, el color de las mejillas de Natsu pasó de ser blanco, a rojo, rojo intenso. Desvió la mirada y la dirigió a la manchita del mantel que intentaba quitar con las uñas. Sip, el chico estaba avergonzado. De verdad que Lucy no podía entenderlo. ¿Es que el secreto de la cicatriz era tan especial? Decidió usar otra estrategia.

-Recuerdo como obtuviste esa cicatriz, estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas?

-No dejarás de insistir, ¿verdad?- Decidió levantar la mirada del mantel, desafiándola.

-No-. Respondió ella simplemente.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato, esperando a que el otro cediera, cuando Lucy tuvo una idea.

-Si estoy cerca siquiera, ¿me lo dirás?

-¿Eh?

-Si, intentaré adivinar. Si estoy cerca, aunque sea un poco, tienes que darme pistas, y cuando esté aún más cerca, ¿Me lo cuentas?

La oferta era tentadora, sonaba divertido, pero el problema era que no quería que nadie se enterara. Era algo que fácilmente podía ser usado en su contra. Especialmente por Lucy.

Pero por alguna razón…

-De acuerdo

…Aceptó. Instantáneamente se arrepintió, deseando darse de golpes contra alguna pared.

_Bueno, tal vez debería comenzar preguntando_, pensó Lucy. La verdad era que, desde que conocía a Natsu, nunca le había parecido nadie especialmente misterioso ni difícil de leer, es más, él era algo así como un libro abierto; siempre lo había sido. Probablemente ésta era la razón por la que estaba insistiendo tanto, teniendo a un Natsu que a cada segundo le parecía más y más interesante.

-Bueno… La verdad no sé por dónde comenzar-. Sonrió avergonzada. Era ella quién tanto había insistido, pero ahora en el momento, ¿Cómo es que no tenía idea de qué preguntar? Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa un par de veces.

-Quizá de verdad deberías dejarlo.

-No.-Su respuesta era definitiva; No iba a dejar pasar esto tan fácilmente. ¿Qué era eso que Natsu tan decididamente ocultaba? ¿Y qué si era algo bastante personal? Oh, rayos! Las primeras punzadas de culpa comenzaban a hacer lo suyo justo en la boca del estómago.

ó Natsu, serio de pronto, lo cual alertó a la rubia-. Si no lo dejas ahora, tendrás que hacerte responsable por las consecuencias.-La miraba muy serio, exigiendo una respuesta. Pero ¿Qué…? ¿En verdad Natsu acababa de mencionar algo como_ responsable_ y _consecuencias_? Esto se les estaba yendo de las manos, debía ser algo de verdad serio.

-¿En verdad es tan malo para que no puedas contármelo?-Susurró ella, desconcertada.

¿En serio ella iba a usar esa estrategia?-No es algo… malo. Pero ¿Desde cuándo nos importan tanto éste tipo de cosas?

Ella sabía a lo que él se refería: Su relación siempre había sido algo informal, despreocupado, sin ahondar demasiado en la intimidad del otro, entonces ¿Por qué ella insistía tanto en algo que Natsu simplemente quería mantener para él? _Por qué quieres saber más de él_, se dijo.

-Vale-. Dijo ella simplemente.

La expresión del chico pelirrosa se relajó instantáneamente, con un gesto de agradecimiento-. Ahh! Tengo hambre-Entonces se levantó de nuevo a la cocina por un segundo plato.

Lucy, en ocasiones, aún se asombraba de su ingenuidad. ¿De verdad creía que iba a dejar las cosas así, después de haber insistido tanto?  
Ella también se levantó, siguiéndolo de camino a la pequeña cocina, mientras el chico despreocupadamente buscaba las pinzas para comer otro pescado. Lucy, por su parte, y aprovechando que él había bajado la guardia, se acercó por su espalda y rozó su cicatriz ligeramente, consiente del posible problema que esto podría traer.

Natsu se tensó al instante, pero ella aún estaba curiosa, así que volvió a tocar la cicatriz, esta vez con más seguridad. Natsu gruñó de forma apenas audible, lo que hizo a Lucy retroceder, asustada. Tal vez de verdad había cruzado la línea.

Lucy quitó la mano instintivamente, como si estuviera quemándose, pero entonces la cálida mano de Natsu no la dejó ir más allá. La sostuvo junto a su cuello, y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla pronto.

-Te advertí que debías dejarlo, ¿recuerdas? asintió lentamente, como si él pudiera verla-. También prometiste hacerte responsable de las consecuencias.-Su voz era ronca, curiosamente medida, como si intentara esconder un fuerte sentimiento tras ella.

Aún con su advertencia, no podía tomar sus palabras en serio, pero al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente tenso, anclado al piso, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Natsu… No llegó, al menos no pronto. Él se quedó quieto en su lugar, su agarre haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse, por décima vez en el día, que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Primero, el solo mencionar su misteriosa cicatriz había puesto a Natsu de un humor bastante serio, muy poco común en él. Luego, al rozar su cicatriz su actitud se volvía aún más extraña, amenazadora incluso…

Entonces, como si fuera una ligera pirueta de un baile, Natsu la hizo girar en dónde estaba, intercambiando posiciones. Ahora era ella quién le daba la espalda. Podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre su nuca, mientras él aún no soltaba su mano.

A pesar de lo que había dicho anteriormente, ahora Natsu se encontraba dudando. Era algo que, después de todo lo sucedido, debía hacer. Es más, él había sido amable y se lo había advertido adecuadamente. Ya no podía simplemente dejarlo.

Dudar no era algo que Natsu hiciera regularmente; sus actos siempre eran dirigidos básicamente por instintos o impulsos, así que se dijo que esta vez no debería ser diferente, pero extrañamente se encontraba reflexionándolo demasiado.

Y, de la misma manera, besó la parte expuesta del cuello de Lucy, asustado de la reacción que ella pudiera tener. Pero en cambio ella sólo se quedó quieta en su lugar, y soltó un pequeño grito ahogado, sorprendida.

Entonces, con un cuidado que dejaba mucho que desear, empujo a Lucy contra la pared, girándola de nuevo, esta vez estando cara a cara. Sin dudar esta vez, la besó. No lentamente. Sus labios se movían peligrosamente rápidos, con una emoción con que nunca lo habían hecho antes. Eran demasiado… Demandantes.

Ah… Así que esto era, pensó Lucy, con una pequeña bombilla imaginaria encendida sobre su cabeza. Estaba algo sorprendida. Después de tanto insistir, había descubierto el pequeño secreto de la cicatriz de Natsu. Ahora tenía sentido que el intentara ocultarlo tan decididamente.

La cicatriz de Natsu era _sensible_.

Sonrió triunfalmente.

Se dijo que probablemente debía jugar con ello un poco, seguir el juego. Finalmente, era ella quién lo había empezado todo, ¿o no? Se lo debía… O por lo menos eso era lo que a ella le gustaría creer.

Respondiendo al extraño beso, Lucy levantó sus manos, ahora libres, y buscó el rostro de Natsu, sorprendido de tener una respuesta.

Levantó a la chica rubia en brazos, y de alguna manera, en unos segundos estaban sobre la hamaca.

El corazón de Lucy latía tan rápido como si hubiera subido a la montaña rusa. No por miedo; por la anticipación de conocer lo que venía a continuación. Natsu dejó sus labios, descendiendo a su clavícula, mientras la sostenía por la cintura. Entonces Lucy tuvo un repentino momento de culpabilidad. Habiendo llevado las cosas tan lejos, aún se encontraba queriendo saber más sobre ésa cicatriz, ahora ya no tan misteriosa.

Empujó suavemente a Natsu, insegura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ignorando la adrenalina que le daba la sensación de estar tensa, luchando contra eso, besó ligeramente aquella diminuta y rosada cicatriz, preguntándose qué reacción tendría en Natsu.

No la que esperaba, de hecho.

Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, provocando que Lucy se aterrara. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Quizá era algo así, lo había arruinado. Su rostro enrojeció repentinamente, y alejó la mirada de Natsu, mirando la interesante decoración rústica del lugar, más específicamente, el clavo oxidado que salía de uno de los troncos de madera con que estaba construida la pequeña casa. Hasta que de nuevo volvió a sentir el cálido cuerpo de Natsu así de cerca. Sorprendida, se giró de nuevo, aún con el rostro algo rojo, para ser sorprendida de nuevo con otro beso, mucho más ansioso que la última vez. Natsu la empujó sin mucha delicadeza sobre la hamaca, con una mano sobre su estómago, ascendiendo peligrosamente. Podía sentir los erráticos latidos del corazón de la rubia, y de alguna manera, eso lo animaba a continuar.

Guiado por el momento, y por algo más, continuó besando miles de partes distintas, luchando contra el impulso de descender por el torso de la chica… Entonces se detuvo, inseguro de continuar. Antes tenía que mirar su rostro.

Tumbada sobre la hamaca, el rostro de Lucy lucía unos labios ligeramente hinchados, la pequeña nariz de siempre, sonrojada del mismo tono carmesí que sus mejillas. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados fuertemente._ Quizá está algo nerviosa_, pensó. Entonces, ella abrió sus ojos enormemente, examinándolo con atención.

-…Y, ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó ella con voz débil, evitándo un poco la mirada de Natsu.

¡Pero que pregunta! En ocasiones ella era demasiado inocente. Quizá, sólo quizá, las cosas habían ido algo lejos, pensó Natsu. Tal vez era pronto, de otra forma, ella no haría una pregunta así, si el momento fuese el correcto. Pero él sabía lo que debía decir:

-"_¿Y ahora qué?_", ¿Sobre qué?-Repitió la pregunta de la chica, sonriendo algo burlón. Él simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sabía que esperar de Lucy después de decir aquello. Era la mejor manera de relajar la situación.-No me digas que…

Lucy, esta vez, enrojeció aún más, de un color rojo casi imposible para un ser humano. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Era quizá, se había hecho una idea equivocada acerca de lo que estaba pasando? No! Imposible. Había visto suficientes películas, y leído suficientes novelas para saber lo que venía a continuación. Rayos! Qué humillante.

Con un gesto algo brusco, empujó a Natsu a un lado y saltó fuera de la hamaca con prisa. Sentía los ojos pesados y llorosos y la cara caliente. Sí que lo había echado a perder. No podía ser más vergonzoso ¡Demonios! Tenía que salir de ahí, y rápido.

-Me voy-. Anunció la rubia con voz débil, esperando que su voz no se notase quebrada. Acababa de hacer un descubrimiento: La vergüenza en altos niveles tenía la capacidad de provocar llanto. Tenía que largarse de ahí, si no lo hacía, sería aún más humillante.

Caminó decididamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar la perilla, tenía una fuerte y cálida mano apresando su muñeca derecha.

Natsu.

Retorció su muñeca desesperadamente, intentando que el la soltara. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía sentido; él era decenas de veces quizá, más fuerte que ella. Sabía que lo más inteligente sería darse por vencida. Se imaginó esperando que el la soltara, entonces, en un descuido, saliendo como el viento por la puerta. Sonrió. Imposible.

En un silencio largo e incómodo, mientras ella daba la espalda a Natsu, al tiempo que él sostenía su muñeca, sus ojos volvieron a tomar el control de sí mismos, sabiendo que no había más opción.

Suspiró suavemente.

-No te vayas-. Dijo Natsu.

Ella se giró lentamente, encarándolo.-¿Eh?- Fue todo lo que dijo. Su voz aún no estaba preparada para articular algo más elaborado. Ni tampoco ella.

Él soltó su muñeca para rascar su nuca. Su mirada se volvió al piso. Todo eso había sido un impulso, y ahora no sabía que decir. Había dicho todo aquello intentando relajar la situación, pero lo había empeorado. No quería que ella se fuera, no de esa manera, no por esa razón. Después de todo, era culpa suya. Tenía que arreglarlo.

-Sí, no puedes irte porque… Happy no está y… ¡Tengamos una fiesta de té!-Gritó. Era lo primero que había pasado por su mente.

-¿Fiesta de… Té?-¿Fiesta de té?,¿En serio? Levantó la mirada para encontrar la respuesta de Natsu; una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos colmillos. Era un claro sí.

Ella también sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo. ¡Rayos! No podía negarse a una sonrisa así.

-Genial! Vamos, Luce!- Tomó su mano y la dirigió corriendo por la salita. Que rápido olvidaba. Dudaba que para ella fuese tan sencillo comportarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

De alguna manera, estaban de nuevo en la hamaca. Natsu se tiró sobre ella cómodamente, arrastrando con él a Lucy en un enorme abrazo. Ella se sonrojó, otra vez.-Hey! ¿Qué pasa con la fiesta de té?

-¿Fiesta de té? Lucy, ¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó el chico inocentemente, mientras besaba sus labios en un milisegundo. Le había robado un beso. Sonrió satisfecho, después de todo, era todo lo que se podía permitir. Por ahora.

* * *

**Yeei! Tengo que decir que realmente me gusta este capitulo, lo amo 3 Y hemos y tardado tres meses en hacerlo... Hasta para mí es un record, me hace sentir como persona ocupada xD, pero nah! **

**Gracias por sus reviews, sin reviews nadie escribiría, y no soy la excepcion. Así que gracias.**

**Alguien se esperaba que _ese_ ****fuera el secreto de la cicatriz de Natsu? De verdad que intentamos que fuera un misterio, asi que espero que haya funcionado.**

**Ah! Casia Aedea, gracias por la recomendacion, pero ya lo había visto xD Igual gracias (y) Kirito tiene carisma :v**


End file.
